Talk:Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic/@comment-17969412-20160729194910/@comment-17969412-20160901025254
Nazarov's Journal I am writing this in secret as we march. We have been marching for a month, with minimal supplies and protection. Already, casualties are ripe among our Shtrafbat Division. Food supply has been limited to only 1 meal per day. The sheer brutality of our VK commissars has taken a larger toll than starvation. I fear that we must act soon, and rise...before the sheer brutality of this arduous march overwhelms us all. We must act. We must. ---- Tibet The deadline has arrived. The entire division whittled down to 500 men from the original 50,000 people. At least several thousand of them has been attributed to the VK commissars who slaughtered those that complained and lagged behind. Now, the division has reached the end of their provisions. Ivan Makarov was furious with rage. He expected to find a hidden-Prometheus lab and uncover the contents and technology that it houses. Instead, he hiked in the mountains of Tibet for nothing. “All...who survive this cursed trip will die.” He motioned to a VK Commissar to disarm the penal battalion, but soon, bullets pierced through the air. Many of the officers fell, dead. The Commissar himself shot many and attempted to call for airborne reinforcements, but it was only a matter of time before he was cornered. “Wha...who caused this,” spat Makarov. Nazarov marched in front of the group and aimed his MZ-15K at the General-Commissar. “It is I. We, as soldiers, as workers, as heroes, have marched in torment along the mountains. We have suffered deeply when we provided much to the motherland. Now, you will suffer with out dead comrades!” “Ha,” screamed Makarov, “You won’t dare pull the trigger! You couldn’t even kill these 3 rats at Tobruk! You are weak, and you will never commit such heinous deeds to the state!” “I wouldn’t count on it.” Makarov’s hand was blown off by a .44, and as he writhed in pain, the division continued their march, determined to reach Millennium borders where they will find safe refuge against such corruption. However, as gunshots rang across the air, it was not the case. Paratrooping Bloc Spetsnaz units arrived on the scene and quickly subdued the weakened and starving soldiers in the division. ---- The ragged remainders of the 43rd Shtrafbat were sent to the nearest detention camp in the Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic, but they were soon relocated to the People's Republic of Korhal, to VK Death Camp - ‘Kirillisbrisk’. Before Nazarov was condemned for execution, however, he was given a second chance… ---- Meeting Room - Death Camp “Kirisllisbrisk” Nazarov faced a very stern interrogator, with many decorated medals buttoned on his uniform. Behind him, a VK Commissar had an AKML-102 fully loaded, and aimed at Nazarov. “Nazarov Derski,” began the man, “coward... an enemy of the state...murderer...traitor. This will normally warrant a trip to the Death Camp...but you have freed me from a threat.” The interrogator motioned to dismiss the Commissar and proceeded to speak to Nazarov after the door closed. The man spoke in a hushed voice. “Now...you have rid me of a potentially dangerous pest. Ivan Makarov has always been a greedy man who would exploit others for their own success. By terminating him...you have saved me from having to kill him myself. For this...you have been relocated from Death Camp “Kirillobrisk” and sent to Detention Camp-54.” “What? I m-,” began Nazarov, but the Interrogator quickly slammed the table with his fist. “''I have saved you from certain death, and this is how you talk back?'' Let me remind you, Nazarov. I am Supreme-Commissar of the VK Mikhail Degtyaryov. I normally never offer favors to any rat who is an enemy of the state, but this is the only time in which I will allow it. Do not make me regret my actions.” As Degtyaryov stood from his chair and walked out of the room, Derski felt a drowsy-like feeling as non-lethal gas sedated him. Those who weren’t as lucky as him, however, did not suffer the same treatment, for those who have been condemned were given a deadly dose of neurotoxin and died in agony...